Dirty Talk
by NoFearOnlyLove21
Summary: The way he drinks his margarita is more than she can bear...


**A/N: So I posted this story AGES ago, and it was the last thing I ever posted on here. I've recently picked back up on reading EO fanfiction (I just REALLY miss Stabler, okay?)... so much so that I ended up having a dream about their reunion. I was trying to figure out how to make it into a story, but instead I wrote down the key points, and decided to pick this back up and try and get back into the swing of writing. So here I am. I updated this chapter, and I'll finally continue on with it. Hope you enjoy. :)**

Olivia rolls over once again and thinks of a brick wall. She's so fucking aroused and can't get any thoughts straight. Every time she thinks of something non-sexual, her mind manages to think back to Elliot, which, in turn, ends up being sexual. Kittens- a white kitten that has crystal blue eyes just like Elliot's, which look her up and down as she walks past him. Balloons- Elliot's mouth wraps around the end of the balloon in order to blow it up, while his tongue dips out to lick his lips when he needs to take a breath. And now, a brick wall- her back against it, wrists pinned over her head while he devours her neck, sending chills down her spine and right into her core. _Shit._

She looks to her left, squinting her eyes from the brightness of the green digits. _2:17_. It's two fucking seventeen in the morning and she hasn't slept a wink. She can't for the life of her get her partner off her mind.

The fact that he told her that he was separated didn't help. And the way he delivered the news...

" _Another round?" the waitress asks._

" _Please," Elliot responds. He turns to Olivia. "Wasn't this a good idea? This place has amazing food and_ ** _the_** _best margaritas."_

" _I'll give you that," Olivia says. "I'm glad I came out with you. I was getting a little tired of alternating between Chinese take-out and leftover Chinese."_

" _Mhmm." Elliot stirs the ice in his empty glass with his straw. "Listen, I need to tell you something. I haven't told anybody yet, but I feel like I need to get it out there."_

" _Yes?"_

 _The waitress returns with two full margarita glasses. "Enjoy," she says, placing them on the table._

 _Elliott picks his glass up. His tongue slips out of his mouth and in a quick motion, he licks some salt off the rim of the glass before taking a sip of the beverage. Olivia watches, her eyes widening slightly. Why is watching her partner drink a margarita making her feel some way? She's clearly had enough to drink. She looks at her own glass, stirring, reminding herself that he's married. Still, she can't help but wonder what that quick-tongue motion would feel like on her-_

" _Anyway…" Olivia shakes her head, feeling her face burn from her thoughts. "What do you need to tell me?"_

 _Elliot sighs, taking on more sip before setting the glass down. "Kathy and I are done." Another sigh. Olivia suddenly feels completely guilty for letting her mind wander the way it did._

" _What? Like…"_

" _We're separated, Liv. I walked in on her with her coworker."_ _Another lick of salt, another sip of the margarita. "We tried to work it out; she promised me it was over. But one night I got home late and she was on the phone. I overheard her telling him he missed him. That's when I knew it was over."_

" _Oh my God." Olivia looked down at her untouched glass._

" _I didn't want to say anything because it didn't seem real. I thought maybe if I kept my mouth shut, I would wake up and it would have just been a horrible nightmare." Lick, sip._

 _Olivia stayed quiet._

" _I'm sorry to burden you with this."_

" _You're not-" Lick, sip."-burdening me at all."_

 _Elliot looks into Olivia's eyes. "Liv," he says, quietly. He holds her gaze, and her stomach flutters. Is he going to ask her to get out of here? "Are you going to drink that, or just stir it until it melts?" He nods toward her drink._

" _Oh." Olivia picks up her glass and takes a long swig, minus the salt. "I'm so sorry to hear about this, El. I really am. I don't know what to say."_

 _"It's okay. I'm working through it." Lick, sip. "Truth is, I knew it was over a long time ago. And now I've had some time to process it, and I'm ready to move on." Lick, sip._

 _Olivia takes another swig. "I think I need something stronger."_

She felt completely guilty earlier for the thoughts that she had been thinking when she should have been serious. But she never thought anyone could look so sexy while drinking a margarita.

 _2:18._ Olivia sighs. _Guess I won't be sleeping tonight._ She sighs and wonders if maybe she should just get herself off and have a good orgasm and try sleeping again. She stills, and moves her hand to her lower stomach. She touches the exposed skin between her tank top and her underwear. _I can't believe I'm doing this. Getting off to thoughts about my partner. But I'm desperate._ Her hand dips below the elastic. She closes her eyes and sighs again.

 _Bzzz!_ Her eyes fly open and she snaps her hand back. She looks over and sees her phone is lit. _Who the hell-_ She reaches and grabs her phone, squinting at the bright light. _Incoming message from Elliot._

 _You up?_

She sits up and hugs her knees, ashamed of what she was doing. Elliot told her he was separated, and here she is, thinking about the margaritas and how to incorporate that into her fantasy as she touched herself. She can't text him back. She's embarrassed.

But what if he needs her? She stares at her phone for another second before hitting the reply button.

 _Yes I am. Are you okay?_

Just as she's putting her phone back on her night stand, it buzzes again. A long buzz. He's calling her.

"Elliot? Is everything okay?" She answers, sitting up a little straighter.

"Yes, I'm fine. I just couldn't sleep. I don't know why. One of those nights I guess," he replies.

"I hear that." She pauses, unsure of what to say. _I was just in the middle of figuring out the right way to touch myself to help with that? No, don't tell him that. What are you thinking._ "Hey, thanks for taking me to dinner tonight. I had a great time."

"Me too, Liv. It was nice finally getting that off my chest."

"I'm glad I could help." She laughs quietly then. "I'm just wondering if we should have had more to drink so we could've come home and just passed right out."

"Liv, if we'd had any more to drink, I don't think any sleeping would have happened."

Olivia's eyes widened slightly. What did that mean? And how the hell does he expect her to respond? "Um... what makes you say that?"

Silence came across the line. Did he hang up on her? She was about to flip her phone shut when his voice took a different tone.

"Liv?"

"Hmm?"

"What are you wearing?"


End file.
